parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Franklinladdin
BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan's fifth movie-spoof of "Aladdin". ''Cast: *Aladdin - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me)'' *''Jasmine - Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids)'' *''Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Jafar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) '' *''Iago - Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Abu - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me)'' *''Magic Carpet - Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Sultan - Peter Pan (Peter Pan)'' *''Rajah - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Cave of Wonders - Gorilla (Donald Duck and the Gorilla)'' *''Razoul and his henchmen - Percival C. Mcleash (The Rescuers Down Under), Sykes, Edgar, The Ringmaster and Amos Slade (Oliver and Company, The Aristocats, Dumbo and The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Peddler - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time)'' *''Gazeem the Thief - Cabby (King for a Day)'' *''Prince Achmed - Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' *''Omar; Melon Seller - Patou (Rock A Doodle)'' *''Farouk; Apple Seller - Hades (Hercules)'' *''Old Jafar - King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) '' * Camel - Bruno (Cinderella) '' *''Woman at the Window - Cinderella (Cinderella) *''Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) and Rapunzel (Tangled)'' * Fishes - Scuttle's Minions (The Little Mermaid) *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Jane Porter (Tarzan), Mulan (Mulan) and Pocahontas (Pocahontas)'' *''Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Anastasia (Anastasia) '' * Sheeps - Gorillas (Tarzan) '' * ''Man - Baloo (The Jungle Book) '' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *''Fat Ugly Lady - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) '' * Stinky in Nose-Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) '' *''Two Hungry Children - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *''Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) '' *''Birds - Penguins (Mary Poppins) '' *''Pot Seller - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Nut Seller - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) '' *''Necklace Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''Fish Seller - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent)'' *''Fire Eater - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures)'' *''Boy wanting an apple - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) '' *''Scotish Genie - Prince Edward (Enchanted)'' *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Dogface (A Self Made Mongrel) '' * ''Mucho Genie - B.E.N (Treasure Planet) '' * ''Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Koda (Brother Bear) '' * ''Waiter Genie - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) '' *''Rabbit Genie - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *''Dragon Genie - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) '' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Jewel (Rio), Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' * Stewardess Genie - Bridget (The Wild) *''Sheep Genie - Michael Darling (Peter Pan)'' * French Genie - Bolt (Bolt) '' * ''Game Show Host - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) '' *''Camel Abu - Captain (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *''Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules)'' *''Duck Abu - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Ostrich Abu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) '' *''Turtle Abu - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Car Abu - Magic School Bus (The Magic School Bus)'' * Swordsmen - Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) '' *''Old Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan) *''Little Boy Genie - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated))'' *''Fat Man Genie - Ted (The Penguins in a Christmas Caper)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Adult Bambi, Adult Thumper and Adult Flower (Bambi)'' *''Leopard Genie - Kuzco LIama (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Goat Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Harem Genie - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan)'' *''60 Elephants - The Indians (Peter Pan)'' *''Llamas - The Mermaids (Peter Pan)'' *''Bears and Lions - Nana (Peter Pan) and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) '' *''Brass Bands - The Pirates (Peter Pan)'' *''40 Fakirs - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Cooks and Bakers - The Indian Chief and Princess Tiger-Lily (Peter Pan)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key'- Mices (An American Tail)'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Shrek (Shrek)'' *''Teacher Genie - Mary Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Table Lamp Genie - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph)'' *''Bee Genie - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)'' * Bird in the Sky - Mike (Monsters, Inc) * Pyradmid Builder - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) '' * ''Genie taking a bath - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *''Submarine Genie - Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan)'' * Brass Band Genie - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) '' *''One of Flamingos - Donald Duck (Disney) *''Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) '' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Toy Abu - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Snake Jafar - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) '' *''Cheerleader Genies - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Genie Jafar - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) '' * Baseball Player Genie - Carl (Up) '' * ''Vacation Genie - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) '' * ''Moon Genie - Hercules (Hercules) '' ''Movie Used: *''Aladdin (1992)'' ''Movies/TV Shows Used:'' *Cinderella (1950) *Melody Time (1948) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Peter Pan (1953) *Return to Never-Land (2002) *King for a Day (1940) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) *Ben and Me (1953) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Tangled (2010) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Aristocats (1970) *Dumbo (1941) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Tarzan (1999) *Mulan (1998) *Pocahontas (1995) *Anastasia (1997) * The Jungle Book (1967) *Thumbelina (1994) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Cars (2006) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Mary Poppins (1964) * Ratatouille (2007) *Rock A Doodle (1991) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures (2003) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Hercules (1997) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Enchanted (2007) *A Self Made Mongrel (1945) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Brother Bear (2003) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Robin Hood (1973) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Rio (2011) *The Muppets (2011) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * The Wild (2006) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Song of the South (1946) * The Three Little Pigs (1933) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Bolt (2008) * Home on the Range (2004) * Pinocchio (1940) *The Magic School Bus (1994) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *The Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) *The King and I (1999) *Dinosaur (2000) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1973) *Bambi (1942) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) * Brave (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Shrek (2001) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Monsters, Inc (2001) * The Incredibles (2004) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Chicken Little (2005) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers (2004) * Wall-E (2008) * Fantasia (1940) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) * The Smurfs (1981) * Up (2009) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies